ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Kyasho
History Since the Ice Age and the dawn of humans, the Kyasho have attempted to kill humans from Earth for unknown reasons. Then in the 1910s in WW1, the Kyasho learned that Earth was a huge obstacle for cargo from the Kyasho to other aliens. So during the European Front in WW2, the Kyasho launched a full blown airstrike and attacks on the Nazis and the Britsh. This didn't last long as the British took them down thinking they where Italians. The Kyasho now enranged, found out about a Earth protector known as Ultraman Ace and found it was a great moment to try the new giant Kyashos against Earth. There reign was short lived however as Ace made short work of them. Another small Kyasho however found about the death of the Giant Kyasho and tried to shoot some TAC members. Then the TAC Captain shot and killed the Kyasho. In his dying breath he sent a signal packet to a home in Windsor,Canada which could let anyone who touched/used see what the victim sees. Unfortunately to his fellow aliens, before he died he only revealed that the location was a country with the 3 starting letter of C A N letting the Kyasho to wait nearly 40 years later to attack earth. 40 years later, many cockroaches adapted to life in the many nuclear waste and plants in the city creating a new species known as Daigokiburis which can grow up to 2 meters. The first one of those went inside a drunk man's home and it found the signal, feeling the Kyasho with relief. The Kyasho saw the giant cockroach battle with the drunk until the roach killed him a Nuclear Beam. His neighbor came to his out with a laser shotgun and killed the cockroach. Now with Daigokiburis dead, one Kyasho (known as Qoro) was sent to go inside the carcass of the giant roach and kill the person. Qoro as Daigokiburis uses his telepathy to force the man to kill himself and Qoro develops a human disguise by taking off Daigokiburis(now suit)'s head. Qoro tells his fellows that he will join or at least attempt to join The Alliance. After 3 months of training, Qoro shows his skills worthy in his infantry divison as he kills a entire Daigokiburis armada in 3 minutes. The General in shock offers him to see the main Alliance and take care of a gigantic Daigokiburis who was actually created by a Kyasho engineer. As a Alliance plane is nearly destroyed by a Specium Ray by the giant roach (which is possible by a color timer the engineer added onto it using Specium), Alex Nikman transforms into Ultraman Gun and takes care of the beast. However as the roach uses a Specium Ray, Gun is knocked out and sees Qoro using Telepathy to guide the monster to attack the Alliance base directly! With Gun's fury he absorbs the Speciums and uses a Elbow Slugger to kill it and to nearly destroy Qoro's plane. As the Captain realizes who Qoro after Alex shows documents about him, Qoro overhears this and reveals his true form and grows giant. Qoro destroys most of the emergency planes leading Alex to transform into Gun. This is in short work as Qoro is heavily injured from the Telepathy usage, so akin to his name he uses a mass Drone slagging fleet to weaken Gun. However Gun uses his Eririum Ray to finish him off. 3 weeks later, supposedly the Kyasho, kill many world leaders and one of the Generals of the North American Alliance Branch. This leads to a mass world panic but the leaders of the Kyasho race are sent to UCJ Galaxy Prison. Category:WBC the Seijin Fan Category:Ultraman Gun Continuity